pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Build Pack Updating/Archive 1
Oh, and we need to decide where to link these. Let me know if you have any ideas. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:12, 13 November 2009 Oops, I didn't even think about how we're going to handle team builds....Hmm....I'm going to leave team builds out of PvE General for the time being. Maybe I'll just upload all the team builds into one folder. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:34, 13 November 2009 :Ok, here's what I'm going to do on the team builds, and someone let me know if this is a bad idea. I'm going to lump all of the PvE team builds into one folder and upload it by itself (since it has it's own category anyway). For PvP, I will leave the team builds w/in the category they're already in. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:55, 13 November 2009 ::""I'm going to lump all of the PvE team builds into one folder and upload it by itself"", Okay now I keep getting confused about this. If the team builds are all going into 1 pack, do you want them in the Farming aswell as or not? --Sam6555 17:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sam, that was an old converation. A good deal of the conversation on this page could mislead you, because we were deciding how to do them. Just download one of the finished build packs (like PvE General) and look at how we did them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:37, 17 November 2009 Team Builds When naming team builds, I'm simply leaving the team name as is for each build and then adding the individual build's title in parentheses. For example, "Team - AB Pieway (Sensual Prage x2)". That way they stay together alphabetically and are still identifiable. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:42, 13 November 2009 :I'd perhaps rather have folders for each team build, all under the game area. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::That's do-able, but would take longer. I'll try doing it with the heroes and see how that goes. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:19, 13 November 2009 :::This was posted before MSN discuzzionz. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::c. It was. I wrote something on the project page about how to do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:56, 13 November 2009 I'm done for the time being I'll work on more tomorrow (maybe), but definitely Monday. Not a bad first day, but I have some friends coming into town and my wife and I are going to go trade partners and fuck our brains out eat dinner together. Hasta. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:21, 13 November 2009 :Before I go, I have to say, wtf is up with this: ::General PvE - dl'd 19 times ::RA - dl'd 41 times ::AB - dl'd 31 times ::Hero - dl'd 37 times :How the fuck are people already finding this? I'm impressed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:37, 14 November 2009 We have hit a bit of a snag Several running and farming builds used in the UW might not be viable anymore. I didn't tag every UW build, but I think we need to go through them and decide which are still viable before doing the farming and running Build Packs. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:38, 14 November 2009 (UTC) :Get rid of all 55 builds. Nearly everything else should still be viable if you aren't terrible. Life Guardian 05:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Any builds using permas might warrant an archive too. UWSC is significantly slower now, and using solo permas might take too long to make a decent profit. I haven't UW much since the update, so I don't know where all the skeletons are. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:45, 14 November 2009 (UTC) :::You can avoid all skeles in chamber. Any farming in plains can still be done(possibly minus one or two riders). Most wastes farming can still be done. Our current UWSC should probably be archived. Life Guardian 05:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Toraen, just work with someone who knows a lot about farming and SC's for the farming section (like Life). Either that, or I can ask him to do it. Not a big deal. I'm planning on doing some more of these today when I get to work (around 4ish), so if anyone could help out that would be great. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:22, 14 November 2009 I'm really fucking tired, so I think I'm just going to kick back tonight. I'll work some more tomorrow :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:13, 15 November 2009 Bit late but ups. --Frosty 00:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Problems Trying to d/l some packs, was gonna help you guys set up the packs. Tried d/ling 2 of the packs but after ~10 minutes they are both still on 0%. :( --Sam6555 03:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, we may need to use another site to host them. Let me check on this. Thanks for the heads up, Sam. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:17, 16 November 2009 : I think no one is actually seeding atm. I would, but I'm not sure how much of a hard-ass my college is about torrents, and I don't want to risk my internet connection and hundreds of dollars in fines for build packs. I have direct links to the ones I did, so you can download those and start seeding them though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:18, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, well, don't risk anything on these. I can seed them....but only when I'm at work. Is there someone who has a stable and constant connection who can seed them? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:22, 16 November 2009 :::If I knew what 'seed' meant then I probably could, and my comp is on a pretty stable connection and on from about 7am to midnight :p --Sam6555 03:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::It means you have a copy of the full zip file, and leave your bittorrent client running with the torrent. You will need to put the zip file in the download destination your client is set to for that torrent. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:28, 16 November 2009 (UTC) :::::Like I've said, I plan on having all of the files dl'd on my computer, but I probably can't seed them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:29, 16 November 2009 ::::::I'll be able to when I go home for break, and possibly at college too when I ask my computer department about the specific regulations on P2P. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:32, 16 November 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe we should just do what you did with your RA file and use something like box.net where they can directly dl the .zips. Any problems with that? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:34, 16 November 2009 ::::::::That should do fine. I don't think there are any download limits on Box.net (I couldn't find them when I signed up anyway). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:37, 16 November 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Doesn't box.net charge though? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:38, 16 November 2009 ::::::::::Nvm, I'm wrong. Well, yea, let's do that. You want to make a PvX account? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:38, 16 November 2009 :::::::::::PvXwiki account has been made, and you should be getting an email to work as a collaborator. If it works like I think it does, you should be able to access/upload files in the Build Packs folder. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:46, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Awesome. You should add all the admnis and Danny (since he'll be putting it his server eventually). That is...if you can add that many people. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:48, 16 November 2009 :::::::::::::Should be able to. Will start adding people now. Fuck, only 5 invites allowed. I can just give the email/password out though if anyone else really needs it. For now I'll just invite Danny and some of the other active admins. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:49, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thanks, Toraen, for all your help. I'm about to go to bed (I'm exhausted), but I'll be on tomorrow from like 9-5 CST and I'm going to try to finish the rest of these tomorrow and get them uploaded. Oh, and I'm sure Danny and the few active admins will be fine. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:53, 16 November 2009 Umm... Seeding PvX build packs shouldn't be illegal? It's no form of piracy. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I am well aware. The administration of an American educational facility may not be. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:17, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::Do you know for sure if it's legal/illegal? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I know that distributing the build packs is legal, but I'm not sure if my college actually monitors the content of what's being torrented or sees torrents/P2P and goes "OMGBAN". I'm betting it's the former (~90% sure) but I really don't want to take chances because I'm going to need the internet this week for lame research papers. I would probably have any fees waived and bans lifted if I went and explained the situation after the fact, but I really don't want to do that. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:37, 16 November 2009 (UTC) :::Anyway, I will know more about this stuff later today. Off to get ~2 hours of sleep tops! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 09:57, 16 November 2009 (UTC) ::::If it's effortless, you could always say that "sup fellas I have a torrent program but it's for legal stuff", avoids explaining through unnecessary drama. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) These Should be mainpaged or put on their respective category pages to get a hella lot of people to seed. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 06:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oi, that's what that email was about. I wasn't even aware this was going on. I guess I can attempt to help when I'm more awake. MSN me later. sysop 10:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::There's no need to seed them anymore (at least...not for right now). You can directly download their .zip files from Box.net, which is what Toraen and I decided to use. We fully plan on posting these on the main page and/or their respective pages, but I think we'd like to get them all done first. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:03, 16 November 2009 :::box.net works fine, I can see how you are laying them out now. I'll give farming a go. 2 questions. Only great and good builds? Do I have to put that license document in there when I finish? --Sam6555 17:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::No need for a license, atm (may need to release under GDFL 1.2 to cover our asses later, but I doubt it's needed). And only Great and Good. Those are the only sections we have now anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:10, 16 November 2009 :::::I'd say leave it at CC-BY-NC-SA 2.5 (what the site is), and a note saying about how GW is owned by ANet blah blah blah. Changing licenses invites a whole lot of mess. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good call, but how should we express that in the downloads? I guess we could just include a text document that says that in everything, right? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:13, 16 November 2009 :::::::in all of the zip/folders (one for each pack in the root level) have a text file called "copyright", which says GW is owned by ANet blah blah blah, and that these build packs are released under PvX's CC-BY-NC-SA 2.5 license. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, I'll do that after we get them all done. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:45, 16 November 2009 :::::::::it'd also be worth adding a file saying "up to date as of XX/XX/XX" kind of thing so they know when the packs were last done. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Great idea. I'll go back through and all add that when we finish. Once all this is finished, I'll make a project page with sign-ups to update the builds once a month or so until we get it on Danny's server. Hopefully people will sign up to help with that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:50, 16 November 2009 :::::::::::I actually already bundled the CC-BY-NC-SA 2.5 with the ones I uploaded, will need to go back for the 'up to date' thing though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:10, 16 November 2009 (UTC) Equipment Packs Iffy bundled some of the equipment packs. Is this a project we should do alongside this? I, personally, never worry about equipment packs, but some people use them. What do you guys think? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:03, 16 November 2009 :I assume this is for PvP only? Seeing as how you can't just load onto a PvE char. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 17:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, PvP only. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:10, 16 November 2009 :::It shouldn't be that much more effort then? Although, most of the PvP builds don't have equip templates on the article do they? Anyways, I don't really see a reason not to although I imagine that the number of people that would use them would be a lot less than those that use the skill templates. Depends if you and whoever else can be arsed really. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 17:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, well, I think this is something we could look into. I'd much rather just get the build packs done and then see where we're at. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:19, 16 November 2009 Update How often are you planning on updating these KJ? B/c if I understand correctly these will be pretty much out of date the moment a new build is vetted. I assume this won't be a problem once we get our own server to host them on (it'd be simple top code a bot to just automatically aggregate all the template codes once a day/week) but until then....=\ :Yea, until we get our own server, this is going to be a bit meh. Because no one has the time or dedication to update the build packs every single a time a build is vetted. That's just too much work. However, what I plan on doing is making a project page, like this one, and have people help me update these as often as possible. My goal is to stay w/in once a month until we get the server up and running. Obviously, if there are any skill updates, or things like that that radically change our builds, I'll get some people to quickly change them. :Hopefully, people will be willing to sign up and help keep these as up-to-date as possible, but they just wont be ideal until we get the server. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:05, 16 November 2009 ::Oh, and if you'll notice on this page I've talked about making my own bot. Once we get the build packs done, that's the next project on my list. And the first thing I'm going to try to do is set the bot to download and update the builds. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:08, 16 November 2009 Ohh dear Hope I haven't just seen what I think I saw...I'm doing the great/farming section (finished for tonight) And I just saw a PvE Teams section on the page. Did you want all the teambuilds in a seperate build pack to the individual builds? Because I have put just over half the great/team builds in so far. Also as another note. I have left out the any/X builds as there could possibly be up to 10 templates for each. --Sam6555 22:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Then, yea, you need to re-do a good deal of them. We want it to be as close to the actual builds as possible. So, we're dl'ing every single build (including Any/X builds) AND subfoldering team builds. Try downloading one of the finished ones if you need to see how others have done it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:51, 16 November 2009 ::Ok, so i'm doing it all correct so far :D I'm just gonna have to add lots of templates at the end for the any/X builds. :) --Sam6555 23:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Good, and thanks again Sam. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:28, 16 November 2009 11/17/09 Could someone try helping out Sam today and/or do the SC's section? I am at a conference today (ugh) and have to speak, so I'm not going to be able to help until tomorrow. But I'd like to be done by tomorrow, if possible. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:00, 17 November 2009 Once we're finished... I'm going to move this page and change it to a project page for updating the build packs. I know this has taken a long time, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll try to keep these as updated as I can (hopefully, with some help). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:25, 20 November 2009 :I could do it now or would you rather it be sorted out first then done? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd rather us be completely finished first. Or did you mean that you'll do the farming section? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:01, 20 November 2009 ::Yeah, I don't know how that reply ended up here. Also can I group it into Dungeon UW FoW etc, since there's a shitton of them? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, that's fine by me. So, just so I'm understanding you correctly, you're doing the Farming section's build pack, right? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:05, 20 November 2009 ::::Yes! Like I said, no idea how I ended up replying to that message here, not where it originally was. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha, ok. Thanks. Just MSN me when you're done and I'll upload it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:17, 20 November 2009 metagame build packs maybe? With build lists lifted straight from Guide:PvP_Metagame and Guide:PvE_Metagame. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, but we do submissions through another page. Here: PvXwiki:Build Packs/Submissions. Btw, did you and Sam finish the farming section? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:57, 22 November 2009 ::I just need to do the Any/X builds in the great section them its all finished. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome. I'll be on my laptop later and hopefully on Pidgin. Let me know if you finished today, but tomorrow's fine too ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 14:20, 22 November 2009